la vie et ses tourments
by malfoy moi
Summary: c'est l'histoire de 4 amis a Poudlard, un nouveau arrivant de Beaux Baton va changé un pue le court de l'histoire amour, haine , joie, disputes...


Voilà c'est ma première fic j'espère que vous serez indulgent

Euh et sinon c'est tout je sais j'ai fait un peu long (15 feuilles sur Word), mais je crois que l'autre chapitre sera pareil pratiquement.

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouvailles**

C'était un beau jour d'été, une jeune fille attendait avec sa valise au milieu de la gare. Elle devait avoir 16 ans, pas très grande pour son âge, elle avait les cheveux châtain assez lisse mais il y avait quand même quelques petites mèches rebelles, des yeux couleur chocolat (on les croqueraient) son visage était fin et son teint était assez pâle. Elle était habillé avec une jupe en jean lui arrivant au niveau des genoux, un débardeur blanc laissant apparaître ses épaules et portait des tongues.

Cette jeune fille était Hermione Granger qui commençait à perdre patience.

_C'est pas possible ça fait 20 minutes que je l'attend ! Elle ne sera jamais à l'heure !_

Quand soudain une tornade entra dans la gare en courant et regardant partout, cette personne devait chercher quelqu'un. Puis se mit à courir vers Hermione et l'enlaça dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé Mione, mais il y a plus de places pour se garer donc mes parents sont resté dans la voiture. Faut se dépêcher ils nous attendent ! »

Hermione ne répondit pas trop contente de revoir son amie même si ça faisait que 20 jours qu'elle s'était séparée, elle prit sa valise et suivit son amie en lui demandant comment avait commencé ses vacances.

La mini tornade était assez grande avec des cheveux châtain très foncé lui arrivant sous les épaules qui ondulaient avec des jolie boucles, elle avait un visage angélique avec des yeux bleu vert qui avaient une lueur de malice. Elle n'était pas beaucoup maquillé juste du crayon noir sous ses yeux et du mascara C'était une fille super craquante avec beaucoup de charisme dégageant un aura de séduction, toujours de bonne humeur Elle se nommait Stéphanie Daniels, était aussi a Gryffondor dans le même dortoir qu'Hermione, elles avaient toutes les deux les même amis c'est à dire Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley (Stéphanie faisait partie du quators d'or (et oui ici c'est comme ça lol) il s'était rencontré dans le Poudlard exprès dès la première année)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO _Flash back_ OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dans le Poudlard Exprès la première année, Harry et Ron étaient déjà dans leur compartiment quand tout à coup.

« Excusez moi ! Es ce que je peut m'asseoir avec vous car tous les compartiments sont prit ? » demanda la petite brune

« Hooooooooo mais bien sûr, attend Steph il y a aucun problème. » dit Ron avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste « J'te présente Harry Potter ! »

La fille le regarda avec des grands yeux pendant une seconde et se rendit compte de se qu'elle faisait s'arrêté et répondit

« Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance moi c'est Stéphanie Daniels et c'est aussi ma première année à Poudlard j'ai un peu peur pour la répartition parce qu'il paraît on doit passé un test devant toute l'école ! Mais t'inquiète pas Harry connaissant Fred et George, les frères de Ron, ils doivent nous dire ça pour nous faire peur je suis sur que ça va bien se passé » ajouta Stéphanie envoyant Harry avec de grands yeux tout rond.

Et voilà comment Stéph et Harry se sont rencontré vu que Ron et elle se connaissaient depuis leur plus tendre enfance.

Pour Hermione, elles ont appris à se connaître grâce aux cours et au dortoir qu'elle partageait avec Lavande Brown et Patil Parvanti, le courant est passé très vite elle lui a fait confiance bien avant que les garçons le fasse eux même !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les filles arrivèrent à la voiture, là où attendait Nathan le père à Stéphanie, il était grand la même couleur de cheveux que sa fille, les yeux marrons il aida Hermione à mettre sa valise dans le coffre puis ils montèrent dans la voiture.

Hermione était assise à coté de Stéph et de Florian son petite frère il avait 10 ans, il était très mignon pour son âge mais Hermione devait s'asseoir entre les deux car si il restait trop longtemps cote à cote il se chamaillait pour un rien.

« Et voilà maintenant on reste 1 mois entier ensemble ça va être trop bien ! »

« C'est clair on va s'amusé tout les 4 ! »

« Ah oaui j'ai oublié de te dire Mione demain on a des invités, des gens de l'ordre et d'autre que je connaît pas mais c'est pas grave il y aura Harry et Ron »

Pendant le chemin les filles continuaient de parler de tout et de rien

« Ça y es on est arrivé » informa la mère a Stéphanie. Elle s'appelait Angie, Steph lui ressemblai énormément à part sa couleur de cheveux qu'elle tenait de son père, Mrs Daniels était d'une très grande beauté.

La maison des Daniels était magnifique du style anglais blanche avec un grand jardin et une piscine au fond.

« Allé viens je vais te faire visiter »

Hermione la suivit, la maison était très spacieuse il y avait au rez de chaussé un salon avec une salle à manger très grande et une cuisine américaine les couleur des murs était orange saumon, les murs respiraient le bonheur, au premier étage il y avait la chambre des parents de couleur jaune avec une salle de bain rien que pour eux, à coté il y avait la chambre a Florian bleu très spacieuse avec un peu de Bazard on doit l'avoué et en face il y avait celle de steph, elle était magnifique de couleur rose violet avec une lit 2 personnes au milieu à sa gauche il y avait un grand bureau ou était ranger les livres de l'année dernière à sa droite deux fauteuils rose et à coté une petite bibliothèque en face du lit se trouvait une immense armoire pour tout les vêtement de steph et une porte pour sa salle de bain particulière.

Au deuxième étage c'était une grande salle tout au bout il sa devait être le bureau des parents a steph car ils étaient tous les deux de très bon aurores, et le reste de la salle devait servir de salle de jeux ou de détente, à sa gauche il y avait deux porte et c'était deux chambres d'amis assez spacieuse.

« Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose » dit Steph elle tira une corde venait du plafond et un escalier apparut « c'est là que je vais quand ça va pas c'est mon petit coin secret ! Et là c'est sûr on est tranquille mon frère ne nous écoutera pas »

« On est dans ton grenier ? » demanda Mione

« Oaui il y a un peu de bazard mais bon c'est tranquille »

La pièce était éclairé par une seule petite fenêtre il y avait beaucoup de carton un peu partout, il y avait un canapé tout au fond de la pièce avec un table basse à coté et il petite chaîne hifi par terre, les filles se posèrent par terre sur un tapis.

« Ce soir on dort dans ma chambre mais demain on ira avec Harry et Ron dormir dehors car les invités prendront ma chambre »

« Ok pas de problème, alors t'a des nouvelles d'Harry et Ron ? » questionna Hermione

« Pas trop je sais que Harry est chez les Dursley et qu'il vit mal la disparition de Sirius, moi aussi je peut te le dire, il nous manquera je pense cette année ! »

Les filles se turent pendant un long moment et repensa on bon moment avec Sirius.

« Bon on est là pour s'amusé ? » reprit Steph

« Oaui ta raison, t'a des nouvelles de Ron ? »

« Oaui il travaille avec ses frères dans leur boutiques il paraît que sa marche bien, ça serait bien si on passait un jour les voir ! Mais pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à Ron d'un seul coup ? Il te manque ? » s'étonna la mini tornade

«MOI NON mais c'était pour savoir ce sont mes amis quand même je m'intéresse à eux comme de toi ! » répondit la jeune gryffondor qui espérait que ça suffirait pour sa copine mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas

« Ouai oaui genre ! arrête de me faire croire ça, tu le trouve super gentil »

« Mais j'ai jamais dit le contraire » rétorqua Mione

« Oaui mais aussi très beau » continua Stéphanie

« Non c'est pas vrai mais bon avec Harry on peut pas dire qu'ils sont horribles ils sont bien fouttu »

« Pardon qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ! non j'hallucine »

Et les filles commencèrent à rire et à faire un classement du plus beau mec de Poudlard ainsi que du plus moche.

« Mais pour revenir à Ron je sais que vous vous aimez tout les deux, alors lui il fera jamais le premier pas donc fait le si tu veux pas le perdre »

« ARRETE tu me soule Ron est JUSTE un AMI ok ? »

Hermione reçu un oreiller en pleine face et commença un bataille de cousin mémorable, elles couraient dans toute la maison

« J'en peux plus, j'suis crevée » dit Hermione les joues rosies après tant d'efforts

« C'est pas grave de toutes façon c'est moi qui est gagné »

« Non c'est moi ! »

« Si »

« Non »

« Les filles à tables » cria Nathan ce qui fit taire les filles.

Ils mangèrent dans la cuisine sur le bar, il y avait au bout Nathan, Angie, Florian Hermione et Steph.

« Merci Mr et Mrs Daniels de m'avoir accueillit chez vous cela me fait très plaisir ! »

« Mais de rien Hermione et s'il te plait appelle nous par notre prénom on est pas si vieux que ça quand même »

« D'accord …Angie ! »

Le repas se passa bien même si Steph et Florain se chamaillèrent juste pour un bout de pain. Après manger les filles allèrent dans le salon pour regarder la télévision.

Les parents de Steph avaient beaucoup de choses moldu c'était une tradition dans la famille, car l'arrière grand mère de celle-ci était une moldue qui était très fière de ses origines, donc dans son testament elle demanda à toutes les générations de vivre un peu comme les moldus donc c'était devenu une tradition.

Hermione n'avait su que l'année dernier que Steph avait de la famille moldu quand celle ci le dit à Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde était resté sur le cul car tout le monde croyait que c'etait une sang pur comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuse ! Cette découverte rapprocha encore plus Hermione à Stéphanie.

Apres le premier film, les filles allèrent dans la chambre de Steph pour allé se coucher

«Bah alors ma p'tite marmotte tu nous dit pas bonne nuit » dit Mr Daniels

« Euh oaui bonne nuit tout le monde et papa arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! »

« J'arrêtera quand tu arrivera à ne pas faire un grasse matinée pendant 1 mois au moins ! Tu dort tout le temps »

Stéphanie grogna et elles se déshabilla et s'allongèrent dans le lit. Cela devait faire un peu près 3 heures qu'elles discutaient

« Demain ça va être trop bien on va enfin les revoir même si ça fait que 3 semaine qu'on c'est pas vu ! »

« Oaui ça va être trop bien »

« Ouai surtout tu vas revoir ton petite Ronald Weasley chéri »

« Ooooooohhhhh arrête avec ça tu me soule ! Ce n'est qu'un ami ok ? »

Steph éclata de rire elle s'avait que ça énervait Hermione mais elle adorait ça la voir énervé l'amusait tellement.

C'est sur ces quelques paroles que les filles s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin elles se réveillent vers 11h30 puis elles descendent prendre le petite déjeuné

« Bonjour maman » dit Steph d'une voie endormie

« Ah vous voilà enfin, des vraies marmottes vous 2 ! »

Mrs Daniels était en train de ranger la maison pour la soirée de ce soir

« M'man on est combien ce soir »

« 30 ma puce »

« 30 » avait enfin dit Hermione « dit donc ça fait beaucoup tout ça ! »

« Et oui c'est pour ça que je range la maison pour pas être débordé tout à l'heure »

Les filles finirent de déjeuner, elles allèrent mettre le maillot de bain pour nager un peu et faire bronzette

Apres de nombreux coulages dans la piscine et d'être toutes transpirante à cause du bain de soleil qu'elles faisaient, elles décidèrent d'aider Mrs Daniels à préparé a manger

A 17 heures après avoir fait une bataille de farine entre Hermione Steph Florian et avoir remis la cuisine en était elles décidèrent d'aller se préparé.

Après une bonne douche, Hermione mit un corsair en jean moulant et un débardeur rouge qui laissait apparaître ses jolies formes, se maquilla et lissa ses cheveux

Stéphanie avait une jupe en jean arrivant au mis cuisses laissant entrevoir de jolies jambes fines et un débardeur jaune, se maquilla légèrement et laissa c'est cheveux tombé sur son dos.

On sonna à la porte, Mr Daniels alla ouvrir, puis elles entendait des voies parlées, elles ne descendaient pas toute de suite car elles avaient pas encore fini de se préparé

« Stéphanie, Hermione vous descendez » cria Angie

« On arrive m'man »

Elles descendaient enfin l'escalier pour aller dans le salon retrouvé les invités. Stéphanie s'approcha d'une femme blonde, les yeux bleu elle était belle et avait l'air sympathique.

« Bonsoir » fit Steph avec un grand sourire

« Bonjour Stéphanie, comme tu as changé tu ressembles de plus en plus à ta mère »

La jeune gryffondor ne savait pas qui c'était, mais lui sourit

« Merci »

« Bah alors ma puce » Steph lui lança un regard noir

_Comment ose-t-elle m'appeler comme ça devant tout le monde ! _

_« _Tu te rappel plus de Kate c'était… »

« Ta meilleure amie ah oaui c'est vrai j'avais oublié désolé je ne vous est pas reconnu » répondit celle-ci en rougissant un peu

« C'est pas grave c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, pratiquement 10 ans ! Donc la c'est mon mari Vincent » les deux jeunes filles lui firent la bise « et là c'est mon fils Frederic »

Stéphanie s'arrêta regarda le beau jeune homme dans les yeux puis le dévisagea, Frederic faisait pareil et ils pensaient la même chose

_Comment elle a changé elle est magnifique_

_Il a changé il beau comme ça !_

Après 3 secondes de contemplation ils se firent la bise. Hermy avait bien remarqué, quel effet faisait Frederic à sa copine et sourit légèrement

_Il lui plait maintenant je sais ce que je vais dire quand elle va me soulé avec Ron !_

Puis les regards des invités se posèrent sur Hermione

« Elle c'est une de mes meilleurs amies, elle est à Gryffondor comme moi ! » expliqua la mini tornade qui jusqu'à là ce tenait calmement.

« Ah ok bah Frederic vient cette année à Poudlard avec vous il sera en 6eme année comme vous ? » les filles hochèrent la tête pour approuver

« Cool, tu verras c'est trop bien là-bas, tu viens d'où ? » demanda Steph

« De Beaux Bâtons »

Les filles n'ont pas eu le temps de répondre car la famille Weasley venait d'arriver par la cheminée du salon

« OOUUAAII » s'écria Stéphanie toute contente et sauta au cou de Ron puis de Ginny, Hermione était très contente aussi mais elle leur sauta pas au cou et elle était d'ailleurs assez gauche avec Ron.

Après avoir sauté sur tout le monde, la jeune fille se calma juste 2 secondes car les jumeaux venait d'arriver et tous les 3 s'adoraient !

« NON je REVE vous êtes là c'est trop bien » dit Steph toute contente en les serrant très fort

« Attend on aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde » dit Fred

« Et surtout pour voir notre p'tite Stéph on a pris une semaine de vacance car de toutes façon c'est mort encore le chemin de traverse » ajouta George

Pendant que les parents de la jeune fille faisaient la présentation entre la famille Weasley et Parker, Harry et Dumbledore arrivèrent par la porte d'entrer

Et la mini tornade (car la elle sautait partout une vrai puce comme dit sa mère) sauta dans les bras d'Harry suivit par Hermione

« Dis donc quel accueil »dit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé

« Bonjour professeur » répondit les 2 filles

Les 4 amis se retrouvèrent avec Ginny, les jumeaux et le nouveau. Hermy remarqua qu'Harry avait le teint pâle mais on pouvait voir qu'il était très heureux d'être ici.

« Bon les gars … et Ginny » rajouta Steph après avoir vu les énormes yeux que lui avait fait la jeune lionne « je vous présente Frederic Parker, cette année il vient à Poudlard et j'espère que tu sera à Gryffondor »

« Ah oaui carrément !» dit Hermy d'un ton ironique

« Bah oaui ! Ça serait bête qu'on le déteste si il va à Serpentard ! » Répondit Steph en rougissant un peu mais personnes ne remarqua

« C'est juste pour ça ! » chuchota Hermione

Pour seul réponse elle reçu un léger coup dans les côtes

« Bon bah apparemment elle veux pas nous présenté lui c'est Ronald Weasley » présenta Harry

« Tu peux m'appelé Ron »

« Là c'est sa sœur Ginny, après ses 2 frères Fred et George, et moi c'est Harry Potter très heureux de faire ta connaissance »

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu viens à Poudlard cette année »

« Mais dis donc tu as l'esprit vif George » envoya Stephanie

« Ta vu ça ! Mais je savais pas qu'on pouvait rentré en cours de scolarité et de changer d'école »

« C'est exceptionnel » répondit Frederic « Je viens de Beaux Bâtons mais mes parents sont revenu vivre en Angleterre et comme ils connaissaient bien Dumbeldore ils lui ont demandé une faveur et il m'a autorisé à finir ma scolarité à Poudlard »

Pendant que les huit ados parlaient, beaucoup de monde était arrivé, il y avait Tonks, Lupin Maugrey, Rogue, Mc Gonagal, Shacklebolt, Percy Weasley qui s'était excusé publiquement envers ses parents et faisait maintenant parti de l'ordre il était très utile sachant qu'il travaillait au ministère de la magie

Après une heure de discussion tout le monde se mirent à table, la table avait subit un sortilège pour pouvoir accueillir trente couverts. Les jeunes étaient au bout pour d'un coté ne pas trop dérangé l'ordre et de deux pour pouvoir se parlé tranquillement.

« Tu vas voir Frédéric c'est super Poudlard je sais pas comment c'était beaux bâtons et c'est vrai ce que dit Stéph j'espère que tu sera à Gryffondor car tu es très sympathique » dit Ron

En entendant ceci Stephanie tira la langue à Hermione discrètement

« Il y a combien de maison chez vous car je sais que Beaux Bâton ne fonctionne pas du tout pareil » demanda Frédéric

« Alors il y a quatre maisons » répondit Stéph avant que Hermy puisse ouvrir la bouche « Il y a Serpentard , Poussouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, si tu es avide de savoir et sage tu sera à Serdaigle et la directeur de cette maison est le Professeur Flitwick assit là-bas le plus petit et il enseigne les sortilèges, si tu es travailleur, loyal et juste tu iras à Poufsouffle la directrice est professeur Chourave et c'est la botanique, si tu aimes la mAgIe nOiRe ArRoGaNtS PrEtEnTiEuX » disait Stéph un peu plus fort pour que le professeur Rogue entende « tu seras envoyé à Serpentard mais j'espère que tu iras jamais là bas car on devrai te détesté car Gryffondor et Serpentard ne s'aiment pas du tout enfin… et le directeur de Serpentard est Rogue à coté du professeur Chourave et il enseigne les potions mais c'est pas un bon prof il est naze et après. Il y a les courageux et les hardis qui sont envoyé à Gryffondor et la dame la bas avec un chignon et les lunette bizarre c'est le professeur Mc Gonagal directrice de Gryffondor et elle nous fait travaillé la métamorphose . Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit »

Stéph jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades pour savoir

« Tu fais du Quidditch » demanda Ron. Ca c'est la question élémentaire de tous les garçons

« Oaui j'étais dans une équipe j'étais batteur ! »

« Bon bah il faut que tu soit à Gryffondor car il nous en manque 2 et si t'es pas mauvais tu pourra joué dans notre équipe moi je suis attrapeur, Ron est au goal, Stéph et Ginny sont poursuiveuse enfin Stéph oui sur mais Ginny le sera cette année c'est sur ! »

« Ah ouai ça sera cool et toi Hermione t'en fait pas ? »

« Ah non non non j'ai le vertige mais je suis leur première admiratrice ! C'est déjà ça »

Tout le bout de table se mirent alors a rigolé.

« Hum hum miss Daniels avez vous eu des contacts avec qui vous s'avez ? »

Tout le monde à table écouta la discussion Stéphanie s'arrêta de manger puis devenant un peu plus rouge répondit

« Euh oui 3, 4 lettres professeur »

« Nous sommes pas à l'école et je suis ici comme amis donc tu peut m'appelé par mon prénom ! »

Stéphanie resta sans voix puis regarda ses copains et dit tout bas

« C'est quoi déjà ? Ah oaui c'est vrai j'avais oublié ! » Puis se retourna vers Dumbledore « Je euh on devrait par tardé à se voir normalement je sais pas euh.. encore quand Albus » balbuta la jeune Gryffondor mal à l'aise ce que remarqua ses amis.

« Alors vous me tiendrez au courant »

« D'accord pas de problème »

Personnes dans la salle s'avaient de ce que parlait mais ne demanda rien car ils faisait tous confiance à Dumbledore et par conséquence Miss Daniels aussi.

Puis le repas continua dans une bonne ambiance avec beaucoup de rire. Après de monde étaient parti certain comme la famille Parker, Weasley dormaient à la maison les jeunes gens disent bonne nuit à tout le monde et allaient dehors pour allé dormir sous une tente.

« Bon vous attendez 2 secondes pour que nous nous changions puis après on changera les rôle »

« C'est bon Ginny on ta déjà vu te déshabillé » dit George

« Ta peut être vu ta sœur mais pas moi donc ouste dehors ! » lança Hermione

Après que tout le monde s'étaient déshabillé, ils s'allongeaient pour discuter tranquillement.

« De qui il te parlait Dumbledore » demanda Harry

« De personne j'ai pas le droit de vous le dire »

Puis on entendit un hululement d'un hibou devant la tente Steph sortit et reconnut de suite à qui était cet oiseau

« C'est pour moi je vais le lire dehors ne vous inquitez pas »

Stéphanie s'assit sur un banc près d'un gros chêne et commença à lire

_Stéph_

_Comment vas- tu ? Moi c'est pas le bonheur sachant que mon père n'est plus là, d'un coté tant mieux ! Puis ma mère elle pleure tout le temps ou sinon elle est jamais à la maison faire ses choses ! Je les déteste je comprend pas comment avant je pouvais être d'accord avec eux il me dégoûte._

_Et toi tes vacances se passe bien, ça me ferait très plaisir si on pouvait se voir donc je te donne rendez-vous dans 2 jours devant le chaudron baveur mais coté moldu donne moi ta réponse au plus vite. Merci d'avance_

_Je t'embrasse par pur amitié j'ai compris la leçon _

Stéphanie s'avait très bien de qui s'était et elle s'avait aussi qu'elle était d'une certaine façon obligé elle l'avait promit à Dumbledore

_Coucou_

_Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se revoit donc lundi à 10 heures au chaudron baveur coté moldu_

_Bisous_

La jeune Gryffondor ne savait pas comment dire cela à ses amis. Pour l'aider à réfléchir elle s'alluma une cigarette (je sai c pa bien ),

« Comment je vais leur annoncé ça pff des fois je devrait réfléchir avant de faire une promesse bon je crois que j'ai trouvé je partirai assez tôt avant que tout le monde soit levé et puis j'aurai toute une journée pour trouvé une excuse » pensa la jeune femme.

Puis elle entra dans la tente où tout le monde parlait tranquillement

« Bah alors t'en a mit du temps ta écrit une lettre d'amour à ton chéri ou quoi ? » lança Fred le jumeau

« Ouai exactement mais c'est plutôt à mes chéris tu sais très bien que un ça me suffit pas » répondit ironiquement la concernée et tout le monde éclata de rire et Fred reçu un oreiller en pleine face ce qui poursuivit est pas très compliqué à comprendre une grande bataille commença.

Les filles commençaient à s'endormir quand les jumeaux ont eu une idée de défi

« Allé on fait un pari ! On doit embrasser une fille sur la bouche ! Désolé Frederic mais il n'y a que 3 filles donc nous deux on ne pourra pas jouer ? »

« Ok pas de problème et puis je les connaît pas trop donc j'ai pas envie d'avoir une gifle » répondit Fredéric

« Je te comprend, et pourquoi c'est moi qui joue et pas toi » lança Fred

« Parce que c'est moi qui a une l'idée de ce pari stupide. Bon toi Ron tu doit embrassé … Hermione bah oaui qu'est ce que tu croyais que j'allai de laisser avec ta sœur non mais je rêve ! »

« Hey non pas Mione euh elle va me frapper ! Tu la connais pas ça se voit »

« Hey si tu le fait pas ton gage, c'est de courir tout nu tout autour de la propriété »

Ron dégluti avec difficulté et ses oreilles commençait à devenir rouge cramoisi

« Bon ok je le fait mais si elle me gifle je vous tu ! »

Ron commença à approcher son visage d'Hermy il s'entait son souffle chaud il rapprochait ses lèvres de plus en plus à celle de la jeune fille endormit puis les lèvres se touchèrent et Hermione se leva d'un coup et George lui mit la main devant la bouche pour pas que cela réveille les autres encore endormit.

Puis il la lâcha

« Mais t'es fout ou quoi qu'est ce qu'il ta prit ? » chuchota Mione

« C'était un pari et si je le faisait pas et bah j'avait un gage que je voudrai pas faire vois-tu ?

« Ouai mais quand même ! »

« Bon allé Harry c'est à toi tu vas embrassé Ginny ! » coupa Fred avant que la dispute devienne trop grande

Harry ne répondit pas mais bon ça le rassurait pas car après avoir vu la réaction d'Hermione il avait peur de celle que Ginny allait avoir, il s'avait qu'elle l'aimait au fond d'elle mais comme elle était un peu imprévisible

Il s'avança d'elle et leurs lèvres se touchèrent Ginny ne réagit pas tout de suite puis ouvrit les yeux Harry mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise, ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs.

« Bon bah à toi mon cher frère en plus ta pas la plus facile ! » dit George « je vais bien rire parce que coté impulsif il y a pas mieux » ricana George.

Tout le monde regarda les deux jeunes gens, Fred (le jumeaux pour ceux qui suivent pas) s'approcha et déposa un doux baiser et Stéphanie commença à continué puis s'assit rapidement sur son lit en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait !

« NON mais vous êtes FOU ou quoi qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit George ! »

« Hey mais c'est pas moi je suis là moi ! »

« Bah désolé mais il fait NOIR TU SAIS DONC J'AI DU MAL A VOIR ! »

« Bon allé Steph calme toi c'était un pari et voilà » essaya de dire Harry pour la calmé « d'ailleurs tu est la seul a avoir continué le baisser Ginny et Mione on tout de suite stoppé »

Et tout le monde rigola même Steph mais elle leur lança quand même

« Bah tu sais avec tous mes amants à la fin je sais plus où j'en suis, donc je me suis trompé, j'ai cru que c'était l'un d'eux qui me sauvait la vie car quatre imbéciles m'avaient kidnappés mais je me suis trompé les miens embrasse beaucoup mieux ! »

Elle reçut un coussin lancé par Fred et une bataille recommença. Puis trop fatigué ils s'endormirent tous peu à peu.

Le soleil était déjà a son zénith quand Stéph se réveilla, elle regarda autour d'elle tout le monde dormait elle réveilla les deux autres filles puis chacune d'entre elles se mettaient entre 2 garçons.

« ALLEZ DEBOUT BANDE DE FEGNEANT ON SE REVEILLE ! » cria les 3 filles

Elles se précipitèrent dehors pour échapper aux garçons courageuse mais pas téméraires

« JE VAIS LES TUÉ LAISSEZ LES MOI JE VAI LES TUÉ » cria Ron ce qui fit très rire les filles

« Bon allé les gars on est kit maintenant venez on va déjeuné »dit Ginny en essayant de les amadoué

Apres un copieux déjeuné les garçons étaient déjà beaucoup plus calme, les jeunes gens allèrent mettre leur maillot de bain pour aller se baigner les jeunes hommes avaient décidé de se venger et ils coulaient les filles.

« Attends… il faut…que je …RESPIRE » réussit a dire Hermy entre des coulages

« C'est bon les gars on s'est assez vengé pour l'instant, on va pas les tué quand même » décida Harry

Ils sortirent de la piscine pour aller s'allonger sur leur serviette

« Donc Frédéric tu connais Steph depuis longtemps ? » questionna George

« Euh ouai mais ça fait aussi longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu car ça fait presque 10 ans que j'étais parti vivre en France ! »

« Franchement moi je m'en rappelais plus de toi désolé, la seule chose qui me revient c'est qu'on arrêtais pas de se chamaillé c'est tout » répondit Stéphanie

Stéphanie contempla Frederic, il avait vraiment changé, c'était un très beau garçon, il allait avoir la cote dans la gente féminine. Il était grand 1m80 un peu prés, cheveux châtain clair, les yeux bleu il avait un nez fin, un très belle bouche et de fines lèvres, il était musclé sans doute dû au quidditch , c'est vrai que le quidditch développe les muscles car Ron et Harry était bien battis.

Hermione remarqua que sa copine avait un faible pour ce jeune homme, elle espérait juste qu'il ne lui briserait pas le cœur comme l'on fait ses ex.

« Vous savez quand on reçoit les réponse des BUSES ? » demanda Hermione

« ARG je vais te tué Mione on est en vacance on s'en fout » lui répondit Steph ce qui lui empêchait de relouqué le nouveau

« Non mais c'est vrai normalement on aurait déjà du les avoir » répondit Ron

« Bon il est 16 heure et si on allait faire un peu de Quidditch allé zou on va cherché nos balais et dans 10 minutes tous dans le champs d'à coté.

Frederic, Ginny, Ron, Harry, les jumeaux, et Steph volèrent pendant que Hermione les regardait.

Ils rentrèrent tous fatigués et partirent prendre leur douche.

Le soir au dîner il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la veille, juste la famille Weasley et Parker étaient resté. Lors du repas cinq hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans le salon

« Tiens voilà les BUSES » dit Arthur le père de Ron

« Pff on passait de bonne vacance ça va tout gâché » grogna Stéphanie elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'ouvrir alors attendait que les autres le fasse avant

Tout le monde lisait leur lettre

« J'ai 7 BUSES » dit Harry

« Moi aussi » répondit Ron « et vous vous avez combien les filles ? »

« J'en es 10 » répondit Hermione

« NON j'y crois pas ta tout réussi » arriva a articulé Ron avec beaucoup de mal

Stéphanie décida alors de regarder sa lettre

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE

Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Optimal (O)

Effort Exceptionnel (E)

Acceptable (A)

Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes :

Piètre (P)

Désolant (D)

Trolls (T)

STÉPHANIE SCARLETT DANIELS A OBTENU :

Astronomie : P

Soins au créatures magiques :O

Sortilèges :O

Défense contre les forces du mal :E

Botanique :E

Histoire e la magie :A

Potions :O

Métamorphose :O

Étude des Runes :A

Divination : A

« Et toi ma puce t'en a combien ? » demanda Angie

« J'en est 9 ! » répondit Steph

« Ah c'est génial vous avez tous des bonne notes ! Et toi Frederic t'en a eu combien ? »

« Euh 9 ! » répondit celui-ci Hermione et Stéphanie le regarda et elle pensa à la même chose

_Il est pas si nul que ça, il est beau et intelligent !_

« Bon maintenant il est temps d'aller se coucher. Allez zou tous sous votre tente ! » Dit Nathan.

Alors que tous ses camarades étaient partis

« Maman ? »

« Oui ma puce que veux tu ? »

« Bah demain il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un mais je peux pas y aller avec les autres ! Tu sais comment ils sont ? »

« Bon je suis pas trop d'accord que tu les laisse tous seul car ce sont tes invités mais me demande pas de leur mentir »

« J'ai jamais dit ça j'arriverai bien a trouvé une excuse d'ici là demain je part de bonne heure pour pas qu'ils me voient partir »

« D'accord bonne nuit ma fille ! »

« Bonne nuit maman »

Steph parti se couché avec ses amis et s'endormit vite car demain serai une très grosse journée

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**J'espère que ça vous a plut ça serait gentil de me laisser des review pour que je sache**

**Et savez vous qui est le mystérieux jeune homme que Stéphanie doit rencontré **

**Voilà gros bizouxxx a tous**

**Nees **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**


End file.
